Singing, Roses, and Handprints
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: Riyana Tezuka is by no means a fan of Atobe Keigo once they've met. The handprint on his cheek should be proof of that. Then again, he probably shouldn't have kissed her. AtobeXOC.
1. Butterflies and Possible Murder

Some people in the world like normality. They like when they have their entire day planned out, and they do the same thing. They enjoy the normalcy, the monotony of it all. They enjoy knowing how their day is going to go, and being able to get through it. It's simple, it's easy... It's boring as all hell. I am most definitely not one of those people. Take today for example. It's three o'clock, and I'm practicing tennis, like every day. It's a _pok_ from the ball, a _vuzz_ from my cellphone, and the noise of cars passing by. It's the same as it always is, and I'm getting thoroughly bored by it all.

_I guess I should probably see who's texting me, shouldn't I?_ I let out a small sigh and reached out to catch the small neon ball, the other busy putting my racket down on the fence behind me and picking up my cellphone. Flipping it open, I spotted my cousin's name on the screen.

_Riyana, Where are you? I've been searching for an hour!_

I rolled my eyes at the message. Seriously? An hour? And he never thought to call me? So much for him being the more intelligent of us. I quickly typed back a reply with where I was, and put my phone away. He would show up instead of texting me back, that much I knew for sure. He wasn't much of one to text people. Therefore, I launched the ball again, and proceeded to continue practicing. Not that this was difficult for me, but going back to basics once in a while helps to come up with new moves- or at least that's what my people tell me.

Less than five minutes later, I was bored and sitting on the bench waiting for him to show up. Either he was taking his sweet time, or he'd searched to somewhere far from here. Then again, I was probably being impatient. I'm a curious person, and for him to look for me for over an hour made me wonder why he was looking in the first place. What was so important that he had to find me right _now_? It was another fifteen minutes before he came jogging up the pathway with the rest of his team behind him. The chestnut haired boy looked absolutely livid, and I had no idea why. Did I forget something important today?

"Riyana, this is why you need to tell me when you go somewhere! The practice matches with Hyotei are today, remember? They're going to be at the school in a half hour!" The growl of his voice told me he was not, and I repeat, _not_ happy. I, however, turned about fifteen shades of red and jumped up to gather my things. So that's why he was so angry.

"I'm so sorry, Kunimitsu! I completely forgot!" I apologized, letting out a small squeak as he grabbed my wrist and pulled me alongside him. Eiji-kun grabbed my purse, and Oishi grabbed my tennis bag before both ran after us. I'll admit, seeing the hyper redhead with my purse _was_ a little amusing. Kind of made Kunimitsu being angry worth it, honestly...

"Uh, not that I'm being a smartass or anything, but why didn't you just call me in the first place?" Eiji-kun snickered beside me when I asked the question, and I just raised an eyebrow in return.

"He didn't want to admit that he didn't know where you would be, apparently." Fuji's voice called out beside me. I let out a chuckle of my own, and shook my head. _Oh, Kunimitsu,_ I thought, _your pride will get you in trouble one day_. "Then again, apparently he doesn't." The brunette's grin spread wider when my cousin graced him with one of his infamous glares, and the boy chuckled. I, however, considered slapping him seeing as now Kunimitsu was dragging me even faster.

Once we'd finally made it to the courts, I was more than a little surprised at the people there. Unfortunately, I had missed the match between Seigaku and Hyotei before. I retain that it isn't my fault I caught the wrong train. The creepy guy who'd been following me all over the place had me paranoid, and I jumped on the first one I could get to. It isn't my fault it took me the entirely opposite way. Nor was it my fault that it didn't leave to head my original station for two hours. I have terrible luck, but it isn't my fault.

Therefore, it wasn't my fault when I was surprised to see a boy with _blue_ hair and matching eyes hidden behind glasses, a redhead who looked feminine who was _shorter_ than _I_ am (And you called me short, Momo?), a brunette wearing a cap with a Band-Aid on his _eyebrow_, a boy with brownish-grey hair who was excessively _tall_ but looked younger than me, a _sleeping_ boy with red hair, and a boy with _orange-ish_ hair that was mumbling about _'Gekokuju'_. Not to mention the giant, tan guy that looked like he could snap me in half with his _pinky_. I had every right to be surprised at this group. They were slightly strange. The fact that the redhead just did a cartwheel and a summersault did nothing to help my surprise either. And these were the Hyotei group that rivaled my guys? Right.

The last two were a tall man with cappuccino colored hair, and brown eyes wearing a dark suit, and a boy my age with grey hair. Let me tell you the latter of the two was _gorgeous_. The former was adjusting his tie as he spoke to coach Ryuzaki, and the latter had a pair of enchanting cobalt eyes staring straight at me. Below his right eye was a tear-mole, and there was a smirk perched on his lips. He, and the rest of them who were around my age, wore a white and grey jersey which I assumed was the uniform for the Hyotei Tennis Team. Like I said though, he was very, very attractive. If it weren't for my Tezuka pride, I would have gone into fangirl mode.

Instead, I tore my eyes from the boy's and turned towards Kunimitsu. His eyes were scanning the others here, and when they landed on the grey haired boy I'd been stari-_looking_ at they locked eyes. Something sparked between the two, and I could almost feel the tension myself. A sharp tug on the collar of my tank top dragged me out of range of the tension, and put me right beside Fuji. There was noticeably less tension next to him. Well, until the gorge-_the other guy _turned to lock his eyes on mine. Kunimitsu practically bristled.

"Arn~? Seems your fan club has gained a member, Tezuka." The drawl of his voice did nothing to stop the attraction, I assure you. "Three clueless boys," His eyes shifted to Horio, Kachirou, and Mizuno, "One very loud little girl," Here Tomoka was his focus, "One who is torn between shy and annoying," Sakuno turned her face to the ground, cheeks red, "And one," Lastly, he turned his eyes to me. However, I wasn't quite shy this time. In fact, this time I was giving him a look to kill. "Who is as of yet, undetermined. Although ore-sama does like the look in her eyes." So that meant I'd been ogling Atobe Keigo, prick extraordinaire. Remind me to gouge my eyes out later.

Kunimitsu let out a small noise similar to a grunt, and turned his eyes to me, almost smirking at the expression he found. "Her eyes, Atobe? Her eyes say she'd like to maul you right about now."

"Ah? Has ore-sama hit a nerve?" Damn him and that drawl of his. It's hard to stay angry at a guy when his voice makes your insides squirm. I released a scoff of my own, and turned my back to him, taking a few more steps until I was beside Momo. Now, Kunimitsu, Fuji, Eiji-kun, Oishi, and Taka-san were all between the arrogant prick and I. No matter how attractive he was, that attitude was a turn-off.

"Seems this one is a ray of sunshine as well." A snicker escaped his lips, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes and think to myself, _well aren't you just Mr. Sunshine yourself_. Stupid bratty diva.

"Nya, Ri-chan usually is, until you irritate her!" I sent Eiji-kun a smile for defending me, although I wasn't really concerned with what the cobalt-eyed boy thought of me.

"I'm sure." His drawl really was addicting.

"How about instead of discovering whether or not Riyana is a ball of sunshine, let's get these matches started?" Ryuzaki-sensei's voice cut in, ever the voice of reason.

"Alright then." Atobe nodded, but once I turned around I realized that his eyes were once again on mine. Surely, I was warranted in the glare I sent him. He simply smirked and turned to the _blue _haired boy and red haired boy beside him. "Oshitari, Gakuto, I assume I don't have to tell you not to lose this time?" Both nodded in response, and I decided I would figure out which one was which later.

"Kikumaru, Oishi."

"Hai, buchou!" As usual, their reply was in sync, and after grabbing their rackets they ran into the courts with the other boys following. Ryuzaki climbed into the seat to keep score.

* * *

"Which?" The bluenett called.

"Smooth!" Again, it was a synchronized answer from the Golden Pair. The racket spun, and it stopped on rough.

"Oshitari to serve." Ryuzaki's voice echoed a bit when she talked. So, the blue haired boy was Oshitari, which meant the redhead was Gakuto then.

"Ri-chan, how do you think they'll do this time?" Sakuno surprised me, and I almost jumped when she whispered in my ear. I took a deep breath before chuckling a bit.

"It's Eiji-kun and Oishi we're talking about Sakuno-chan. We've got this!"

She giggled, and we turned back to the matches. Less than a minute after, a set of black and yellow wings blocked my vision my nose began to tickle. Another butterfly? They seemed to like me lately. That was the third one in one day. I stretched out a finger and nudged it onto my palm. It had no complaints, and easily settled there, before moving to lock its legs around my pointer finger. It almost looked like I was wearing a ring.

"I will never understand how butterflies always find you." Momo chuckled beside me. I rolled my eyes, shrugging my shoulders to tell him I didn't know either. I took this time to sit myself on the bench outside the courts, and almost groaned when the loop of my shorts caught onto the metal part. It always happened to me, always. I pulled the loop out and sighed before glancing at my finger where the butterfly still clung to.

"It's still there? Ore-sama has never heard of such a thing." _Swoon_. His voice. Even if he is a prick.

"Nya, it's because Ri-chan's so sweet!" Eiji-kun's voice called from the court a few feet away.

"How do you keep it near you?" The question was directed at me, I knew. It seemed like he completely ignored Eiji-kun's answer.

"Does it matter?" I asked. Normally I would entertain the idea of being nice, explaining things to people, but unfortunately for the boy with the _delectable_ voice, he had pissed me off.

"And here I thought someone referred to you as sweet. Ore-sama must have misheard things."

"You've given me no reason to be kind. If anything, you've given me a few reasons to be rude, so I wouldn't count on my being nice to you anytime soon." I scoffed. Kunimitsu let a little smirk slide. He knew I couldn't stand people like Atobe.

"And who are you to treat ore-sama in such a rude way?" His voice was low, something that should've sounded dangerous but to me just made my inner fangirl swoon more. Go to hell, fangirl. I'm trying to tell him off.

"My name is neither your concern, nor your business, Atobe."

Okay, even I was a little surprised at the biting tone I used there. Then again, his attitude was seriously pissing me off, and arrogant people like him always made me rude.

"Right. Sweet, they said." It was almost a mumble, but I heard it and sent him a dirty look in return. I turned back to the game, however, and decided that ignoring him was the best way to go.

After a few minutes I tried to sweet the butterfly upwards, a failed attempt to remove it from my hand. It chose not to move at all. Normally if I move my hand around they leave, apparently this one was attached to me. I let out a small laugh and smiled at it before watching the match again. The Golden Pair came out on top, again with a score of 6-3.

I heard him mumble something like, "Sweet my arse." Or the like, but I ignored it. It didn't matter to me one bit.

"Well, they didn't lose the same as last time. They ended up with one less game themselves." Eiji-kun chuckled, putting his arms behind his head and walking over to me. His eyes traveled to my hand and widened almost comically. "It's still there?!"

"It won't leave, I tried." I let out a small laugh as I eyed the little thing. Its wings fluttered, but otherwise it stayed still.

"Nya, only you Ri-chan! Cause you're so sweet, nya!"

"Let's go with that, Kikumaru. You don't live with her." Kunimitsu's voice cut into our conversation, and I smirked at him.

"You're the one who left his guard down, Kunimitsu." I chuckled as the memory played through my mind. It made it even sweeter to use his catchphrase against him.

"I didn't think you would prank me, Ri." He dismissed, an eyebrow raising as if to challenge me. As if.

"You pranked buchou?!" Eiji-kun laughed, "What'd you do?!"

"I may or may not have replaced his shampoo with honey. Therefor he smelled like peaches for a whole two days because he had to use mine." I giggled. He hadn't been happy about smelling 'girly'. It 'demeaned his image'. Pah. "He got me back anyway, and speaking of which," I narrowed my eyes in his direction as he attempted to avoid my gaze, "I still owe you for that." If I hadn't been looking, I wouldn't have seen him twitch.

"He retaliated?" Fuji interrupted, his grin widening more than ever. I groaned at the memory.

"He locked all the bedroom doors while I was in the shower, and left the house. I had to wait for my grandfather to get home and use his keys to unlock my door. I walked around in a towel for about four hours." I sighed. It wasn't a big prank, but it had still been annoying. Eiji-kun just giggled at the story.

"Seems like the Tezuka household isn't a boring as ore-sama would have thought. I never realized you had a sister, Tezuka." Atobe smirked. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not his sister." I argued. His eyes narrowed in response as he eyed myself and then Kunimitsu.

"The two of you are identical."

"She's my cousin." Kunimitsu put in. Atobe looked between the two of us.

"Ore-sama isn't stupid." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Then it was my turn to roll my eyes as I realized he called himself ore-sama. Ore-sama. Seriously? Conceited jerk much? "Shishido, Ootori. You're up." The boy with the eyebrow bandage, and the tall younger kid walked into the courts.

"Kaidoh, Inui."

"Hai, buchou." It wasn't chorused, but it was still said by both.

"I suppose we're using the same match up as before then?" His voice. _Damn it. Stop swooning_!

"No, I won't be playing just yet, Atobe. I'm not risking my arm again so close to Nationals." Kunimitsu argued. Eyebrows rose all along, except for Ryuzaki-sensei's seeing as she smirked instead.

"Oh? Then who will be playing against ore-sama?" He looked confident, as if no one could beat him. I almost wished I could wipe the smirk off his face.

"Echizen?" Momo questioned, staring at the youngest of the regulars. Kunimitsu's head shook.

"Riyana will be. She's a good player, and she's just below my level when I'm fully healed." He eyed me, knowing I was about to argue.

"I what?" I hissed, "Tying with you twice doesn't mean I can beat someone who survived an all-out match with you, and won! Not to mention, converses aren't running shoes!"

"Even if you don't win, it's a good opportunity for you. Besides that, I can't play him with my arm like this, and Echizen is going against Wakashi. Besides, you play me in your converses all the time." An eyeroll accompanied the last bit and I groaned.

"If she doesn't want to lose to badly, she can forfeit now." And that is exactly why the swoon-worthy drawl will always piss me off.

"Alright, fine. I'll play. If only to beat that arrogant look off your face." I hissed. He raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Saa, You did it now." Fuji chuckled.

"Did what?" The blue eyed Oshitari questioned as he cleaned his lenses.

"Sparked the competitive nature of a Tezuka." Momoshiro chuckled.

Meanwhile, the pairs on the court were midway through their match, with Seigaku loosing. Not long after, we lost the whole match. Inui and Kaidoh made their way out to us, apologizing. Kunimitsu assured them it was fine, and so the next match commenced with me attempting to glare a hole into Atobe's skull.

* * *

"Jiroh."

"Fuji."

Fuji headed out towards the court, while the scary tan kid dropped the sleeping boy on the ground. He jumped up like he was being electrocuted, and once he was told his opponent, he ran into the court like he was on a sugar high. How can someone go from being asleep, to sugar high in a matter of seconds? I'd like to know. Needless to say, less than twenty minutes later, Fuji had creamed the kid.

"Echizen."

"Wakashi."

Both headed out towards the court, and I had a sudden spark of an idea. "Oi, if Echizen wins this, which we all know he will, doesn't that mean the rest of us don't have to play?" I turned to Kunimitsu, but it was Hyotei's coach who answered.

"No, all players are required to play or forfeit. Even if Seigaku wins their third match here, the first singles will go on as well. Kawamura and Kabaji will not have to play again, however, as they are the alternates."

"I see." _Damnit. Again. I thought I could get out of this…_

"Ri, go get warmed up. Fuji, go with her, alright?" Unfortunately, I had to listen to Kunimitsu, therefor I grabbed my racket, and Fuji and I headed over to Court B to warm up. It wasn't long before we'd started a rally, and I decided it was too quiet.

"Fuji-kun?"

"Hai, Ri-chan?"

"Tell me honestly," I eyed him, watching for changes in his expression, "Do I have a chance?"

His eyebrows furrowed, but otherwise I saw no changes. "I think it could be close. You have a high endurance level, and when it comes to holding out in stamina, you beat Tezuka-buchou every time. So, if it comes down to who is more exhausted, I think you'll be fine. As for power, well, just give it your all and show him not to mess with a Tezuka."

"Alright…" He hit the entirety of his shots into the corners, and within ten minutes I was finished warming up from all the running around. Once we'd made our way over to the courts, I caught sight of Atobe's smirk, and found myself entertained by a daydream involving him, and a major muscle cramp. It would serve him right seeing as he's arrogant enough to think he doesn't need to warm up.

I watched the last bit of the Echizen-Wakashi game, and rolled my eyes when once again, Echizen creamed an opponent. It really shouldn't surprise anyone- that boy is unstoppable. He could stand in front of a hurricane and it would deteriorate in front of him. Atobe did seem annoyed to find out that his team hadn't gotten much stronger since the last match, and that brought me a bit of pleasure whist I walked onto the court.

"Which?" I sighed. As much as I wanted to cream this guy, I had a fairly good idea that he was about to bury me in the dirt.

"Smooth." It landed rough, and I heard Tezuka chuckle slightly in the background. I, in turn, smirked at the confused expression on Atobe's face.

"Alright. Tezuka, Riyana to serve." Ryuzaki cut through, leaning her elbow on the armrest of the chair, and placing her chin in her palm. She seemed the epitome of bored. I was almost insulted. Then again I was too busy being worried over whether or not I was about to be murdered tennis-style. Just because I'd done well in matches against Kunimitsu (whom I had been playing tennis with from a young age, and therefor knew the play style of) didn't mean I was about to do well in this one. Whether he had insulted my friends, or been an arrogant prick that ignited my competitive spark or not. I bit back a sigh, and served the first ball, full power. He seemed surprised if the widening of his eyes meant anything, but he hadn't returned the shot. He had actually missed by an inch. _Maybe I can do this…_

_ Alright, I take that back. I can't win this. I'm screwed._

I had done well so far. But it was match point, with a 5-4 game in Atobe's favor. Let me tell you, those four games had not been far to get. We had been playing for an hour already, at the least. I was sweating pretty badly, but apparently Fuji was right about my endurance levels, because Atobe was sweating much worse than I was. _I just need to hold out against him_, I told myself. I threw the ball up, and smashed it over, watching as he ran to catch it. I lucked out, because he hadn't seen the bottom spin I put on the ball, he hit a lob. From previous experience, he knew I was partial to smash dunks, so he ran backwards. I did, however, manage to surprise him with a drop volley instead. He missed it, and therefore I had one more opportunity to not let him win this match. If I got the next two points, I would only be down one game.

"45-45." If I weren't so concentrated on doing my best here, I would be insulted that she sounded impressed. It was like she doubted me! How rude!

"Ri!" I stopped, catching the ball mid-throw and turned to face Kunimitsu. "Take off those ankle weights before it gets sprained again."

"Arn? You… have weights on? As well as a sprained ankle?" Atobe's voice carried from across the voice, and despite the panting in between, it was still swoon-worthy.

"My ankle isn't sprained, it healed last week. He's being ridiculous. But I do have weights on." I groaned, kneeling down to remove one weight from each ankle. I tossed both over to the side and gave each ankle a quick massage before standing back up and testing my balance. I glanced down at my feet again, before quickly untying my shoes and throwing them off to the side too. Converses aren't comfortable for long periods of time running.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, but chose to save energy by not speaking. I appreciated the gesture. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, tightened my grip, and threw the ball up again. Atobe caught it, and a rally of speed began. I chose to ignore the fact that Kunimitsu was right about my ankle bothering me again. I wasn't giving him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Again. The rally wasn't easy, by any means. Even without my ankle weights on, I still wasn't moving anywhere near as fast as usual, and it cost me when Atobe hit a drop volley and I couldn't make it to the net in time.

"Game, Atobe 6-4. Match Seigaku 3-2."

I allowed a loud groan to pass my lips, and simply fell back onto the court. "So. Close."

"O-ore-sama… no bigi ni… yoi na." The panting was the reply I received. Despite the fact that I lost, I was still fairly proud of myself. I did fantastic, either way. One glance at the other half of the courts revealed that I wasn't the only one laying on the ground. So was he. I sighed again, and closed my eyes.

"Oi…girl!" His voice was notably less delectable at the moment, so I was half tempted to ignore him. But I decided to be nice. So I called back with a smartass remark.

"_What_ do you want?"

"Ore-sama seriously dislikes you."

"The feeling is very much mutual." I could hear Kunimitsu's chuckle as well as all the outright laughs from the other boys from where I was.

Midway through cursing how bright the sun was, a shadow blocked it out, and standing above me was the very person who had just claimed unhappiness towards my life. His hand was outstretched, and a tired smirk was worn at the corners of his lips. "However, ore-sama respects your skill. Seems the Tezuka family is full of prodigies."

"Prodigy? That's laughable. I've trained every day to play like I do, thank you very much." I groaned. I did take his hand and allowed him to pull me up though. Or at least, he tried to pull me up. He pulled a bit too hard, and I ended up colliding into him and we both hit the ground again. "When you pull someone up, you can't just fall over!" That was most definitely me, and it was most definitely a whine.

"You weren't supposed to crash into ore-sama!" He groaned.

"Ugh, just shut up and go away!"

"Get off ore-sama!"

"I would if you would let go of my arms, you prick!"

"A lady doesn't use such foul language!"

"I never claimed to be ladylike, now did I?"

I could without a doubt hear the rest of the team chuckling behind us, but I resisted the urge to yell at them, and instead focused on using the last of my energy to kick the cobalt-eyed boy beside me. I didn't bother to hide my smile when he let out a curse of his own.

* * *

"Thank you for the matches." Sakkaki-san, which is what I'd learned his name to be, bowed to Ryuzaki-sensei, the entirety of his team behind him doing the same.

"Thank you for them as well. We enjoyed the experience." Ryuzaki bowed too, and the rest of us followed suit.

"Oi, Tezuka." Atobe's drawl was hard to miss. Kunimitsu and I both looked in his direction, and those cobalt eyes of his rolled. "I meant the girl." I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand a few feet from him, arms crossed and without a doubt an irritated expression on my face.

"What is it now, Atobe?"

A smirk pulled at his lips and before I could ask why he was leaning towards me, he was whispering in my ear, "We'll meet again. I'll make sure of that. Arn~, one more thing." Without hesitating, or waiting for me to register what was going on, his lips were on mine. They were warm, soft, and if it weren't him I would have surely enjoyed the experience. However, it was him, and therefore I pulled back and swung my arm in the direction of his face. It would have connected too, if Momo hadn't seen it coming and grabbed me from behind. Instead, I struggled, kicking and screaming, while the arrogant bastard entered the bus his team came in.

Just as the last of their team filed in and the doors closed, his face appeared in one of the windows. Smirk included, and a kiss blown along with it. I needn't say I was pissed.

"I AM GOING TO _CASTRATE_ YOU IF YOU EVER COME WITHIN TWO FEET OF ME!" I doubt I've ever screamed so loud in my life.

"Most girls would kill to have me kiss them, Riyana-koi." He drawled, voice echoing around us.

"I am NOT most girls, Atobe-teme!" I growled. "Besides the fact that you just stole my first kiss, you prick!" His eyebrow shot up into his hairline, and his smirk widened.

"Arn? Well, then. Don't worry. Ore-sama plans to steal your second kiss then as well as all the others afterwards. Ore-sama shall see you soon." Another wink and air-kiss later and the bus was moving while I was still being held back. I wasn't against attacking a moving bus if it meant I could maul that arrogant bastard.

"I am going to murder him. I'm going to find him, and rip him to pieces. I'm going to castrate him, and-" Momo's hand over my mouth stopped my threats, but did nothing to stop the others from looking at me like I was insane. Right at that moment, I was. Therefore, I bit Momo's hand. And once I did, I eyed all the regulars around me like a lion would his prey.

"Oi. Which one of you is going to steal my second kiss so he can't?"

"NONE OF US!"


	2. The Song, and the Second Stolen Kiss

"_I thought that I was too old to believe in fairytales,  
but there's a letter for me waitin' when I check my mail.  
I start a shakin' like a seven on the Richter scale  
When you say you love me.  
I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clear..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_It started out like just another ordinary day,  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way.  
The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to say.  
Its like I'm dreamin'  
Thank you for showin' me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowin'..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_Whenever, wherever, forever,  
I'll be with you.  
We haven't, its not just oh ooh_

_I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Its really happening,  
I feel so good I gotta sing.  
Its not just make believe...  
I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm Beauty dancing with the Beast.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe._

_Oh, its not just make believe  
oh ooh,  
its not just make believe!"_

"What are you singing, and why?"

I, in typical Riyana Tezuka fashion when someone scares me, let out a loud squeak, and spun around brandishing the hairbrush in my hand as if it were a weapon ready to save me from a murderer. How much good a hairbrush would do me, I'm not entirely sure. But it was better than nothing. Luckily, I didn't have to wield my weapon against a murder, because it was only Kunimitsu standing in my doorway. I did chuck it at him though, but I was left disappointed when he caught it.

"You heard nothing, you saw nothing, you know nothing. Capiche?" I growled. He rolled his eyes at me, and just shook his head.

"Oh, I saw, and I heard, and I know, Ri."

"Oh la la, Ri-chan's singing a love song! Who's it for?" Normally, I like the chime-like sound of my aunts voice. Today, in particular, it sounded like a buzzing fly. Hmm, maybe she should get that checked.

"My guess would have to be a particular... diva we happen to know. Right, Ri?" Kunimitsu, I hate you.

"Not if he were the last guy on earth. I'm sorry, but the human race would have to die out." Unfortunately, we all knew that was a lie. Ever since I had met him two weeks ago ( and lost to him in tennis, although I believe I did a fantastic job), the annoying bastard had been on my mind. It didn't particularly help that he had stolen my first kiss. If anything it served to make me think of him every time I saw a kissing couple. Let me tell you, that is quite a bit.

"Well, now. Who would this 'diva' boy be?" My aunt giggled as she said this.

"Atobe Keigo." I wasn't even able to attempt to lie before he cut in. Kunimitsu Tezuka you are not in any way helping me here!

"Atobe..." Her brows furrwed, her lips pursed, and then her eyes lit up. "The one you played in Kantou? You hurt your arm playing against him, right?" When Kunimitsu nodded, she turned to me, "And you played against him a few weeks ago, right? Oh... So that's why you came home so angry!"

"I would say that has more to do with the fact that he kissed her, than her having lost the match against him, Kaa-san."

"You're just mad that I gave you guys a heart attack. You know they would have taken the oppertunity if you weren't there, Kunimitsu."

The look he gave me should've sent me running, however I was used to it, therefore I simply smirked in his direction. "It wasn't funny."

"I don't want to know. What I do want to know, is whether or not you'll blush when I tell you that there are a bouquet of flowers on the counter from a boy named Keigo that your grandfather almost stepped on." I groaned as my aunt continued, "Speaking of Grandpa, he asked me to tell you to have boys leave the house alone. Because you should still think they have cooties, apparently. I wonder what he would say if he knew you'd been kissed already?" She was off in her own little world now, and I was slightly thankful because then she couldn't see how much I was blushing. Unfortunately Kunimitsu noticed.

After she had dragged me down the stairs and handed me the giant bouquet of red roses, as well as the small card from inside, I knew it couldn't be anything good. Women over thirty should not wink, nor should they waggle their eyebrows and giggle while doing so. It's creepy. I took a deep breath before I read the card, and I almost choked once I had finished. Kunimitsu read over my shoulder and if the shaking of his shoulders meant anything, he was laughing at my expense.

_Riyana-koi,_

_I still fully intend to take that second kiss of yours. _

_And every kiss afterwards._

_You will fall for ore-sama, eventually._

_Keigo_

"You have got to be kidding me! No wonder Grandpa was freaked out!" I groaned. "Stupid, pretentious-"

"He sent you flowers. Be nice." She was still giggling. One more wink from her, and Kunimitsu had decided it was subject time, apparently. I truely apprectiated it, no sarcasm that time.

"Anyway, the Regulars and I are going bowling. You coming, Ri?"

"Sure, just let me get my purse."

I took my flowes up the stairs with me to my room, all the while trying to ignore my aunt's giggling and Kunimitsu's whispering chuckles. Once there, I slipped the card into the cover of my iPod, and placed my cellphone and the aformentioned music player into my purse. Then, I changed from my comfy clothes into a pair of jean shorts, and emerald tanktop, and my beloved converses, grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

* * *

Trying to walk downstairs and put your hair in a high ponytail at the same time is actually rather difficult. I discovered that the hard way when my rear bounced down a flight of them. My aunt still hasn't finished laughing, I'm sure, and Kunimitsu and I left the house five minutes ago.

Kunimitsu was still snickering at me too.

"Arn~? Well, if it isn't Riyana-koi..."

One block. I was one block from the bowling alley, and he found me. Why was he over this way? Why was fate against me today? I was spun around by a rather muscled set of arms, and came face to face with the beige color of a t-shirt covered by a rather nice white jacket. The slow tilting of my head upwards confirmed what my ears and my heart already knew. That drawl of his. It still makes me swoon, damnit.

"Ore-sama has missed you, koi." His face was close enough that his nose was touching mine, and those hypnotizing cobalt eyes of his were hard to miss. My heart was surely going to pound right out of my chest, however I shook my head and pulled back away from him.

"Sorry, no dice."

I proceeded to book it the last block, top speed, and practically tackled the first Regular to enter my line of vision. I almost felt bad for Kaidoh, almost. He was my saving grace right now. And I couldn't feel bad when he shoved me out and directly in range of the grey haired boy once he'd caught up. He caught me by my belt looks, and I couldn't get away. Once he'd spun me around, I was stuck again because he had his arms around me. As much as I struggled, he was unfortunately stronger than I was.

"Leave me alone, already!" His face was close to mine again, and that irritating smirk of his was no less beautiful up close. Did the Gods like conveign on this boy's looks or something?

"Ore-sama will do no such thing, Riyana-koi." A chuckle escaped him, and he leaned his forehead further onto mine. "Did you like the roses?"

"No, no I did not. And Oji-chan stepped on them, by the way." I smirked. Okay, so he didn't actually step on them, but it felt good to tell him that. Like a secret sense of satisfaction.

"Well, next time ore-sama will just have to bring them personally."

"Your proof will be in the form of a black eye, Atobe."

"Arn~, you will be ore-sama's, Riyana-koi." His cheek brushed mine, and for a minute when our eyes locked, I had a vivid dream of the two of us cuddling on a couch. It was a rather nice daydream, but it was strange to imagine the boy in front of me as someone who would _cuddle_.

"I'll be no such thing-"

"Yes, you will." He was close enough that when he spoke his lips brushed against mine naturally. I of course, was severely red in the face if the warmth there meant anything. _Here comes the prince's kiss_.

That song was going to be the death of me. Or this boys lips were. Either one, considering that he'd taken the initiative and pressed them against my own again. My own sat, frozen on either of his arms as my eyes fought to stay open. His lips were soft. And by soft I mean they practically melted against mine and I forgot where mine ended and his began. My eyes fought to close, but my head refused to let them, so it must have looked as if I were blinking a million times. I was telling myself to pull away. Telling myself NO, but it wasn't working.

When his lips started to pull back from mine, it seemed like my body woke up. Before I knew it, he had a bright empression of my handprint on his face. If he hadn't just kissed me for the second time, I would have felt bad to have hit him so hard. As it were, half of me was content, and the other half was telling me to grab him and kiss him. I listened to the former.

"You can't just... You don't just... you... You don't just kiss someone out of nowhere!" I almost couldn't get a sentence together. I wasn't sure if it was because I was dazed, or because I was angry as all hell.

He winced when he placed his hand to his face, but otherwise his normal smirk came through, "Either way, I'll be on your mind. And I got another kiss. So, ore-sama is happy." His eyes sparkled, and Kaidoh grabbed my arm before I could hit him again. "Something else will be delivered tomorrow, Riyana-koi." A wink from him sent my heart fluttering, and after he's pressed a chaste kiss to my lips, he ran like the devil was on his heels, Kabaji (whom I'm guessing had been there the whole time, I'd just neglected to notice) followed right behind. The devil would have been on his heels, too, if both Kaidoh and Fuji weren't combining forces to hold me back.

"Damnit, Atobe!" I growled.

"He's not going to give up, Ri-chan. Especially when he knows there's no reason to." Fuji normally was a voice of reason. Today his reasoning must be a bit off.

"There's every reason!"

"There's no reason, Ri, and you know it."

"I don't remember asking you, Kunimisu."

"I never asked for your permission, Ri."

"Ne, Ne, How about we just go bowling now, nya? Before Ri-chan hurts someone!" Eiji-kun's voice cut through the background and I groaned before the boys released me and practically forced me into the bowling alley. Why did I have the feeling this was about to be a terrible experiance?

* * *

...I wasn't wrong. That juice. It was abominable.

A shiver raced down my spine, and Kunimitsu must have followed my train of thought because he sent me a nod of his own. Even Fuji had passed out when he drank it, and that's never happened before. I passed out and according to everyone there (including the clerk, whom I'd asked before leaving) I had been muttering all sorts of things in my unconscious state. Apparently all of them were directed towards the murder of Atobe, and I was told it brought every person in the all a bit of entertainment. I mentioned bears, superman, a large shotgun, man-eating hotdogs, and apparently even zombie smiley faces. I had quite the army there, I tell you. I could conquer the world with them, surely.

After reaching the house, I collected the mail and flipped through it on the way to the door. Bill, bill, Auntie, Oji-chan, Kunimitsu- Oh, two for me? That's rare. I handed Kunimitsu his, and opened the door, placing the other envelopes on the stand beside the shoe racks.

"We're home, Auntie!"

"In the living room, Ri-chan! You have a guest here!"

Guest? Me? Who? I narrowed my eyes a bit, wondering into the sitting room, and I could feel my eye twitch when I spotted exactly who was sitting on my couch. It may not have been Atobe, but it was almost just as bad. It was Oshitari Yuushi.

"Oshitari, right?" I eyed him slowly as I asked. I knew his name was either Oshitari, or it was Gakuto. It was one of the two who played that first match, but I couldn't remember which.

"Hai, that's me. I'm here because apparently Atobe didn't want to trespass on you anymore either after recieving a slap?" His tone sounded amused, but I more dreaded the sudden look of disbelief on my Aunts face before it became a glare set in my direction.

"You slapped the boy? The one who sent you roses, and you were singing that song about? RIYANA!" She squeaked almost as loud as I had that morning. Oshitari, however, looked a bit amused at that last bit.

"You sang a song about him?" He chuckled. I let out a groan and slapped a hand to my forehead.

"No, I didn't. I was singing one of my favorite songs, and they thought it was about him. I don't want to talk about it. And yes, I did slap him. But in my defense, he kissed me again. The guy deserved it, I tell you." I defended. My aunt just groaned in response.

"That is not the way you flirt with a boy, Ri-chan."

"I had no intentions of flirting. My only intention was murder, Auntie." Kunimitsu was being rather quiet, but one look at him revealed the shaking of his shoulders and the amused look in his eyes. That would be why.

I sighed, "Why are you here, Oshitari-san?"

He straightened up in his seat and sent me a smile that I'm sure had earned him his own fanclub, "Atobe wants me to invite the entire Seigaku team, plus you and those freshmans, to a Skii-Resort his family owns. He was intending to visit you personally today," He eyed me as he said this with extreme amusement in his tone, "But decided you needed space for the day. He does need an answer soon, however, and that's where I came in."

"I see."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I completely edited this chapter, and changed the ending. No overly clichéd fight scene or giant fight over nothing like there was. I much prefer it this way. I just hope no one reads this edited version and the next chapter before I manage to edit it too. I have to be awake for work in about six hours, and I have a long day tomorrow so no time to edit another one. Oh boy._

_-Michy_


	3. Erm

The next few days were spent trying to figure out whether or not I would be able to survive a Skii-Resort with him. I was also trying to decide on how I was going to murder him for having kissed me the second time, and trying to finish an enormously annoying math project due in three days. It wasn't a fun day for me.

It also wasn't amusing that Oshitari had decided that it had been fun to watch me squirm the other day, and so had proceeded to tell my aunt all about Atobe. I learned that he's President of the Student Council, he's a straight-A student (Maybe he can tutor me in math?), his favorite subject is Greek, he's fluent in seven languages, he's filthy rich, and the entire Hyotei school makes up his fan club. My aunt was seeing hearts, I swear. After he left she told me she was going to make me marry Atobe. As in, marry him the day after. I also learned that he occasionally read romance novels, he had a dog named Beat, and Kabaji had been his best friend since grade school. I learned a lot about Atobe that day, and not a single bit of it was bad, therefore my aunt was practically hell bent that I had to apologize for slapping the boy. It was his own fault. He kissed me. He deserved it. I hoped it hurt.

Atobe hadn't been lying about expecting another gift the next day either. When I'd opened the door to head to school the next day, I almost stepped on a box wrapped in gold paper and topped with a brilliant silver bow. The card said 'Ore-sama' so I knew who it was from, but even I had to say I hadn't been expecting what he'd gotten me alongside the new roses sitting beside it.

In the box sat a brand new pair of hightop converses. Specially designed to have my name written in calligraphy on the outside of both shoes in vibrant gold, and the background itself was a deep grey. Sitting in the pair of converses was a bag of mini-marshmallows, and a Caramel Sarris Candy Bar. The boy was discovering my weaknesses quickly. I could kiss him just for the marshmallows and the candy bar. The converses were another thing entirely. I loved them already.

A handwritten note attached to the marshmallow bag caught my attention.

_Riyana-koi,_

_Oshitari told me your Aunt had mentioned your addiction to marshmallows, and that you were planning to buy a new pair of shoes like yours. She also mentioned an love for carmel, ore-sama heard. I hope you enjoy your gifts. I intend to see you again soon, and I do hope you'll accept the offer to ore-sama's Skii-Resort. I planned it with you in mind._

_Ore-sama would also like to request that you be ore-sama's girlfriend officially. I would also appreciate it if you would choose not to slap ore-sama the next time you see me._

_Keigo_

For being an arrogant prick of a diva, he was really starting to grow on me, I couldn't lie about that. Underneath the words he had written a phone number that appeared to be his personal cell, as well as another number that looked like a house number. Beneath it expressed an urge for me to call or text him whenever I'd like. I resisted the urge to groan and took it as the sweet gesture it was intended to be. After I'd taken the flowers upstairs, put the shoes and the candy in my bag, and made it back to the door, my aunt was grinning ear to ear, despite the early hour. I needless to say grabbed Kunimitsu and dragged him out of there before any comments could be made.

The next time I saw Atobe was later that night, when he showed up at my doorstep. Unfortunately, my aunt had been the one to open the door, and once he'd said his name he was ushered in and seated on the couch whist I was called down from my room in my sweatpants and a cami. I don't think I need to mention how embarassed I was, but he had grabbed ahold of me and planted me on his lap before I could escape. The sparkle in those cobalt eyes told me he was more than happy to see me, and I wondered how when I saw the pink mark still on his cheek. I pouted in response, and he tightened his arms around me while my aunt tried to hold in a squeal. She was truely embarassing.

"Ne, Riyana-koi." Good gosh, that drawl of his. Swoon. Every time. Especially when it's being used to whisper in my ear while I'm perched in his lap and being held by the rather toned arms the boy posesses. My hormones must have kicked in. That was the only excuse I could think of.

"Atobe." I spared a glance to the side, unwilling to turn my head just so that he could kiss me again against (well, not really _against_) my will. His lips tilted up in what could almost be seen as a genuine smile.

"What's your answer to ore-sama's question? About belonging to me?" I let out a sigh, and blew a piece of my bangs out of my eyes. My aunt let out a small squeak on the couch across from us, and I took in a deep breath. The blood was rushing to my cheeks, I could feel it as I turned to face him more fully.

"Er... Well..."

* * *

_A/N: I love this story. And I love the changes I made that made it extra fantastic! Anyway, this story's sequel is up and finished, a long with a few one-shots added in. However, I haven't been able to edit them yet. So, if you read this right now I suggest not reading the sequel until it says I've edited it too. Because you'll notice a complete difference, believe me. Anyway._

_Review, please?_

_-Michy_


End file.
